Mayhem On The Mountain
by tmarie4
Summary: Dakota Smith member of the elite Navy Seal Foxfire team has one rule. Never bring a civilian into a mission. It's dangerous, and guarantees that focus on the objective will be compromised. Will Nell take a back seat, or will she dive in once again? Her choice could be life or death to the very man who may never forgive her if she breaks his rule.


Tracy Durre

Mayhem On The Mountain

Based on the Novel To Catch a Thief by Christina Skye

It had been three months since Nell had heard a word from Dakota Smith.

She knew when she took her vows that there would be times like these. When Dakota's Navy Seal Unit FoxFire called, he would answer.

Although she knew the danger he faced when he packed his bag and left, knew that he could not discuss his mission or contact her until the mission was completed, she had come accustomed to his returning to her. She knew his capabilities and that Izzy Teague, another member of the elite Foxfire team, always had his back.

As Nell worked on the restoration of a new painting she had received, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she woke up with. This was the longest stretch she had faced without word from Dakota. Unable to concentrate on the painting any longer, she decided to go for a climb to clear her mind. Climbing had always been her outlet. If there was any way to shake the uneasiness this would be it.

As Nell reached the base of the mountain and started checking her gear she heard a familiar voice that made her blood run cold. Something was definitely wrong.

"Nell we need to talk," Izzy's voice reflecting the exhaustion he felt. "He's alive but I might not be for long when he finds out I've come to you for help." Seeing the look on her face as she turned toward him he knew there was no going back. It was the same look of determination that she had when they needed her help with the mission that brought her and Dakota together in the first place.

"You know how he feels about bringing a civilian into a mission." Looking at the sheer rock wall in front of him. "We both know how he's going to feel about my bringing you in."

"Surly you don't think that's going to stop me." Nell picked up her gear bag and headed for the truck. "Let's get back to the house and you can fill me in."

As Izzy entered the house of his colleague and best friend, "It's not going to be easy Nell." With a heavy sigh he continued. "I can't give you all the details that got us to this point, but I can give you a general idea and let you know what we need now." He poured them both a stiff drink. "Nell, in our line of work sometimes we have to do things that are let's say 'unethical', sometimes we have to give some horrible monsters a pass to get at the more heinous bastards."

"Come on Izzy, I'm not naive. Remember I've been there. I know what can be involved," she reminded him, "Don't sugar coat it for me. What are we facing here?"

"During the mission we were working with one hell of a ruthless man," he paused. "A very powerful sick man capable of some pretty evil shit." Izzy's careful not to reveal his true identity. "We'll just call him Zane. During the mission Zane's son went on a climbing expedition on Mt. Eiger. He's a good kid, he cut ties with his dad long ago. Zane, however, still keeps tabs on his every move. Zane got word that his son's climbing expedition ran into trouble. The recent earth quake in Switzerland has caused a substantial rock slide. Zane's contact has lost all contact with the members of the expedition. The last transmission was a frantic plea for help." Running his hands through his hair he continues. "Several members of the group had been injured and their path back down has been blocked. Nell, I know you have climbed this mountain. I don't need to tell you how dire their situation is."

Nell having been the lead on several rescue climbs over the years didn't hesitate. "Of course I'll help. I can be ready to head out within the hour." She explained the uneasy feeling she couldn't shake all day. "I was afraid something had happened to Dakota," she exclaimed. "When I heard your voice I was sure of it." You could physically see the relief as her body relaxed. In direct contrast Izzy's already tense demeanor was visually multiplied.

"What aren't you telling me?" He poured another drink. "Nell, Zane has completely lost it. He's a man who's ALWAYS in control; he demands it." Nell starting to see the situation take shape takes a deep breath dreading the rest of the explanation. "He holds the key to our mission. Without him we can't bring down our target. Zane is now not only refusing to help, he is going to sabotage our mission if we don't bring his son down from that mountain."

Nell knew before Izzy got the words out that Dakota had already gone after him. In perfect conditions that was one of the most challenging climbs for a seasoned climber with a lifetime of experience. Dakota was a climber, but not prepared for this situation. With the earthquake the mountain would be unstable and unpredictable. "Did he go alone?" she asked. "Do you really have to ask? He will do anything to get our mark behind bars. He's alone and he's a day ahead of you."

Nell arrived in Switzerland at nightfall. By the time the sun came over the horizon she was starting up the mountain. She knew where the pass was blocked and headed up the face in that direction. The rock was unstable. She knew she couldn't cut corners. Not only was the life of the man she loved at stake, but the lives of five other climbers.

Nell in constant contact with Izzy, had questioned the route he had mapped for her. Are you sure it's identical to the one Dakota had taken?" She had not found one sign that he had been there during the first day of the climb. The pit in her stomach was growing larger. "Izzy when did you lose contact with him? How many hours in?" Battling these emotions as she came over a rise she caught a glimpse of a foot dangling in the air. The shoe saturated in blood. "Oh my God Izzy I've found something."

The body was being lowered on a rope from the shelf above. She was unable to tell if the man was alive, his face colored purple and blue. As she followed the rope with her eyes she froze with shock as she found a gun trained on her from above. "Hold on a minute!" I'm here to help a group of climbers who were trapped during the earthquake." The urgency in her voice evident. "I don't want any trouble." Dakota recognizing the voice stepped into view. "Nell what the hell are you doing on this mountain!" Anger radiating from his every word. This has always been a battle of the two personalities. Nell took extreme risks, and Dakota was protective in the extreme.

"Dakota, thank God, put the gun down. Why've you gone silent with Izzy? Is this the kid you came for? How are the rest of the climbers?" "Stop with the twenty questions and help me get him down." Muttering under his breath about what he's going to do to Izzy when he gets to him.

Once the injured man is secured Dakota lowers himself down to Nell. "I was so worried about you up on this mountain alone," she whispers in his ear as she smothers him in an embrace. "What's going on with the gun? Where are the other climbers?" She proceeds to let him know what Izzy has told her.

Dakota fills Nell in as they make their way down the mountain. It turned out that Zane's son was actually vying for control of the drug cartel behind his fathers back. He was working with a crooked chemist who found that a very powerful drug could be made from the Quantaric plant that only grows at the top of the mountain. "The money involved is astronomical. This would make his father's operation look like a child's lemonade stand. He hired the guides to take him to the top of the mountain. Once he got there the head guide overheard a transmission with his partner. Nell, as I can gather he smashed the lead guide in the head with a rock and took out the rest of the group once they cleared the pass," his eyes clear with determination. "I need this piece of shit alive, but once I get what I need - I'll find a way to take him down."

Izzy was standing at the ambulance as they reached the base. As they loaded the seemingly lifeless body into the back, Dakota has a hard time letting Nell go. "This is not how I thought this was going to go. I didn't see this twist coming." Breathing her in a little deeper, not knowing how long it was going to take to wrap this up with the blindside he had been hit with on the mountain. "I certainly didn't see you coming either. If this keeps up Izzy is going to try to get you on the payroll," he said with a tense chuckle. "Believe me I will make sure that doesn't happen." As he climbed into the back of the ambulance they shared one last look. "I need to know you are safe and sound and waiting for me when this is over." "I wouldn't be anywhere else." She smiles as the door closes.


End file.
